Problem: Gabriela did 79 sit-ups at night. Nadia did 52 sit-ups in the evening. How many fewer sit-ups did Nadia do than Gabriela?
Solution: Find the difference between Gabriela's sit-ups and Nadia's sit-ups. The difference is $79 - 52$ sit-ups. $79 - 52 = 27$.